Muggle Muddle
by siriusleenott
Summary: Jack Rose is a troubled young man who is about to leave his home for an boarding school in Derby. But he accedentaly jumps on the wrong train and ends up at Hogwarts. What will happen to him, and how will he cope with the strange encounters that he makes?


_Author Note:_ Okay, so this might be a one shot only, kind of thingy, but I had fun writing it. It's about what would happen if a muggle accedentaly made his way into the world of wizardring. Enjoy, and please review :

* * *

**• Chapter 1. The other train.**

Jack looked down at his watch. 10.47. He was in a hurry. His train would leave in ten minutes and he knew that he couldn't miss it. He hauled his bag higher up on his shoulder and made his way through the crowded King's Cross Station. It seemed that for every step he took he bounced in to someone who slowed down his pace. The words "excuse me" and "sorry" escaped from Jack's lips so many times that it sounded like he was singing some bizarre song.

Jack Rose was a fifteen-year-old boy from London with auburn hair and ocean blue eyes. He was slender and tall, and he had that look of someone who had grown very much in a very short time. He looked exactly like any everyday boy with his striped jumper, blue jeans and black sneakers.

'Train to Derby is leaving from platform nine in ten minutes' the female voice was nearly heard through the speakers over the loud-speaking crowd. Jack increased his speed into some sort of semi-jog.

He knew he would ruin every chance he got if he missed this train. And his father would kill him. Jack wasn't the best student. He skipped school, didn't turn in work and didn't show any respect to the teachers. But it wasn't his fault. The school, a not-so-serious school in one of London's roughest suburbs, wasn't suited for him. The teachers thought he was dim because he didn't do the work right. His friends (who you couldn't really call friends) where going down the wrong path and did nearly every illegal and immoral thing they could think of after school. After four academic warnings and loads of afternoons at the principal's office the school finally kicked him out.

But he was lucky, at least if you listened to his father. They found a strict, non-violence-tolerant boarding school in Derby. There where young boys from all over the country coming there to "get on their feet again", as it said in the booklet. Jack had strongly opposed the suggestion when he had first heard it, but his father explained to him that if he ever wanted to do anything else in life than smoking pot and stealing cars he had to go. And now he was running towards the train, near to ruin his chances.

He turned around trashcan and the next second he was sitting on the floor. He shook his head in puzzlement and looked up to see who he had bounced into. A boy, who looked about the same age as Jack himself stared back at him with his mouth halfway opened. The boy had blonde, curly hair and grey eyes. He smiled confusedly back at Jack.

'Get up, Ben!' a high woman's voice said and Jack gazed up even higher.

Behind the boy stood a tall woman with the same blonde, curly hair down to her shoulders. She held a trolley stuffed with package and a cage with a bird in it (which, as Jack realized with growing puzzlement, was an owl) in one hand and what looked like a stick made out of light wood in the other one. But this wasn't the weirdest thing. It was her clothes; a long indigo dress with a breaded unicorn on it reached down to the floor, and over her shoulder hung a long white cloak. She looked like something out of a dream or a fairytale.

'You're going to miss the train if you lay there all day' she said and tapped on the boy's head with the stick. 'It leaves for Hogwarts any minute!'

Jack had never heard of a town called Hogwarts, but then he wasn't the best at geography. As the boy came to his feet and looked back at Jack again, Jack realized that he was still on the floor and heaved him self up.

'Look' Jack began as he picked up his bag from the ground. 'I'm really sorry'

'It's OK' the boy replied, smiling at Jack. 'I'm sorry as well'

'Benison!' the woman spoke again behind the boy's shoulder.

'Oh, right. Got to go'

The boy gave Jack a last smile and turned around, walking away with his mother. Jack thought he heard the woman utter something like "…can't let muggles notice us…", but that made no sense so he figured he had heard it wrong. "Muggles" wasn't a real word. Muddles? But what was in a muddle? He shrugged.

After some seconds Jack realized that he just stood there and looked back at his wrist-watch again. 10.57. He took a deep breath and started running with his bag swinging riskily on his shoulder. He came out to the platforms nine and ten and saw his massive grey train standing on his left side. It was much fewer people here and it made it much easier to run. But as he glanced over his shoulder he felt something in front of his foot and the next second he was soaring through the air. He looked up and saw the stone barrier rushing towards his face. He closed his eyes and prepared for the crash.

But he it never came. At least not on the part of his body he had expected. Instead he felt his body land on the cold floor underneath him. With pain in his arm he looked up and saw people running around beside a large train. The train was spewing out smoke which filled the air. Jack looked back and saw the barrier behind him. For a moment he stared at the barrier with an opened mouth. Then he heard the train give out a long honk and a whining noise told him that the train had started moving.

Without a thought at what had happened to the barrier, that the train was red instead of grey and that the platform was suddenly filled with funny-looking people, Jack ran to his feet and jumped on the train. He closed the door behind him and let out a deep sigh of relief as the train started gaining speed. He had made it. He was on the train and his dad wouldn't go ballistic on him.

He put a hand down his pocket and grabbed his ticket. "King's Cross Station, London to Derby Station, 11.00 am, September 1, Carriage 4, Seat 65". Carriage four would be forward in the train, Jack thought to himself. He had jumped on the first one, and since it was the last one, he would have to move forward in the train. He put the ticket back in his pocket, heaved the bag higher up on his shoulder and started walking.

He was amazed how old-fashioned this train looked. The floor was, instead of the normal grey cross between plastic and steel, made out of wood and the walls was in some dark brown colour. The carriage was divided into small compartments like in old movies, and for everyone he passed he saw a group of teenagers sitting inside it. He wondered why so many young people was interested in going to Derby, and as he walked on Jack tried to figure out if there was some big concert he was missing.

After about five minutes of looking into compartments and asking for seat 65 and getting long looks and laughter in return, Jack gave up and made his way into an empty compartment. He threw his bag up on the shelf and sat down on the seat closest to the window. The English country-side was rushing by the window. He closed his eyes and leaned backwards and instantly thoughts filled his head.

What had happened to the barrier? Had he fallen straight through it? Because he was certain he had tripped towards the barrier. But why didn't he crash into it? There is always the possibility that you saw wrong, he thought to himself. Maybe you didn't fall towards the barrier. Maybe you landed beside it and it only seemed like you hit the floor behind it. Of course, that must be it!

But where had all the smoke come from? Yes, he knew that it came from the train. But since when was steam trains in use again? Jack shrugged and led out a sigh. He thought too much. Maybe the original train had broken down and they had to use this one as a substitute. Maybe there was some convent or concert in Derby and using an old train heightened the sensation. There where hundreds of plausible possibilities!

But why was the train red? He was a hundred percent that his train should be grey, but he had a strong memory that this train was red. Panic struck him. Was he on the wrong train? He was just about to look out the window to get a glimpse at the train's side when a cough caught his attention and he turned around.

'Excuse me…' It was the boy he had crashed into at the station. Behind him was a girl in about the same age with olive eyes surrounded by thick lashes, red-brown, long hair and small mouth. Beside her there was another girl with dark skin, black, short and spiky hair and dark brown eyes. They both looked suspiciously at Jack.

'Are these seats taken?' the boy asked, looking around at the shelves, obviously searching for another bag that would place someone else in there.

'Not that I know of' Jack answered and shrugged.

The boy was still standing and blocking the doorway, but he had stopped looking at the shelves and now stared at Jack. The girl with the red-brown hair pushed the boy in his back.

'Didn't you hear, Ben? The seats aren't taken' the girl said in his ear. 'Can you move!?'

The boy, obviously named Ben, made his way and sat down opposite to Jack, still looking at him as if he was trying to remember something. The girls sat down on either side of the compartment, the girl who spoke next to Ben and the other girl next to Jack. The girl beside Ben smiled at Jack.

'Hi. I don't think I've seen you before.' ('What does she mean by that?' Jack thought to himself) 'I'm Vega Pandion" the girl said and held out a hand.

Jack took the hand in his and shook it.

'This is Alpheba West' the girl named Vega said, nodding towards the dark girl and Jack shook her hand. 'And this here is Ben Freaya'

Jack looked at the boy in front of him and held out his hand, but the Ben didn't make a move. Instead he looked at Jack with what seemed like a mix of confusion and suspiciousness. Jack looked down at his shoes, feeling uncomfortable.

'Don't mind him' Vega said, looking at Ben with about the same look as Ben was giving Jack. 'It seems he has been struck by _Petrificus Totalus_ or something…'

Jack didn't know what that meant, but figured that it was some kind of inside joke. Instead he looked up at the both girls who now looked at him as if they expected him to say something. For a moment this made confused, but then he realized what they were after.

'I'm Jack Rose' he said, and gave them both a small smile.

'Which house are you in?' the girl named Alpheba asked as she started to brush her hair with a brush. Jack got a bit troubled and for a moment he thought he was beginning to lose his mind, he was certain the girl didn't have the brush there some seconds ago. But then he shook the thoughts of him and looked confusingly at the girl.

'What house?' he said, wondering if she was asking where he lived. 'My own house, I guess…'

The girls gave each other long looks, but then smiled at Jack and started talking to each other again.

'So, what do you think professor Flitwick has in store for you this term, Alfie?' Vega asked as Alpheba handed her the brush.

'I don't know' Alpheba answered and shrugged. 'He was talking about the Proteus-spell, but that is NEWT level'

Finally Jack figured what it was. They where probably on the way to a convent for some stupid book series, and all talks about spells and houses were probably some big deal of it. Lame, he thought to himself and shrugged.

Jack was just about to look out the window again when he realized that Ben was still staring at him. It was really getting on his nerves. What did he want?  
'What?' he snapped and the girls stopped in their conversation and looked at Jack.

'I know you from somewhere…' Ben said with a thinking expression.

'Yeah' Jack answered, still somewhat annoyed. 'We bounced into each other at the station'

Ben's eyes widened and it looked like they were going to pop out of his skull at any moment. Jack gave him a confused look and then turned to the girls.

'So why are you all going to Derby, anyway?' he asked.

'Derby?' Vega said and it sounded like she was even more confused than Jack was.

'Yes, Derby' Jack answered, now feeling really annoyed. Why were they keeping up their silly act? 'That's where this train is going!'

Both the girls eyes widened and they both got the same look at Ben had. Jack looked confusingly around at them all before he barked 'What!?'

'You… you're… you're a _muggle_!' Ben stuttered.

'What!?' Jack almost shouted. When he got no response he continued. 'Look, here's the deal. I don't know what a "muggle" is, but I'm not one. I haven't read you silly book and I'm not going to your stupid convent or whatever it is. Now please, stop your irritating act and tell me what the heck is going on?'

For what seemed like a minute there was complete silence. Then Vega opened her mouth.

'You're not a wizard are you?'

After a moments silence Jack started laughing. But no-one else laughed. They were still sitting with their eyes wide open. Jack decided that he had to say something.

'A wizard?' he smiled at them, 'Like a magician? Is that why you're on this train? You are amateur magicians? Doing tricks with cards and bunnies in hats?'

Jack would've expected any reaction but what happen. Alpheba shrieked and widened her eyes so much that it was a wonder that her eyeballs still was in place. Vega bit her lip and pointed a shaking finger at Jack. Ben jumped to his feet and looked down at Jack with a mix of horrify and confusion.

'You're… You're not a wizard?' Ben stuttered.

'No?' Jack said, not understanding at all what happened around him, 'Why would I be?'

'This is the t-train to H-Hogwarts!' Ben almost yelled.

'No, this is the train to Derby!'

'Y-you're not a s-student Hogwarts?'

'No' Jack replied, and Alpheba screamed again. 'I'm going to Derby to start at St. Anne's Academy in Derby. I've never heard about a school called Hogwarts'

'"ST. ANNE'S ACADEMY!?"' Vega and Alpheba squealed in chorus.

'What's wrong with that?' Jack asked, now feeling somewhat angry.

'What's going on in here?'

Jack turned his head towards the door to the compartment. There stood a tall boy in black robes ('_Why_ is he wearing a dress?' Jack thought to himself) and with a pair of glasses at his long nose. He had steel-grey eyes and dark brown hair. He looked from Alpheba, to Vega and then to the standing Ben. The boy crossed his arms and Jack saw a small blue and copper pin sitting on his breast.

'Pandion and West, why are you screaming?' he said with a mature voice.

Alpheba held out a shaking finger towards Jack, but seemed unable to speak. Her mouth formed soundless words. Vega bit her lip and turned her head from Jack to the boy in the doorway so fast that Jack thought that her neck soon would break. The boy looked down at Jack and heightened an eyebrow.

'Are you causing these girls to scream?' he asked.

Jack shrugged.

'I haven't done anything! And who are you to tell me what to do?'

The boy drew a breath and his lips became thinner. He was obviously offended by Jack's words.

'I am a _prefect_. Do not talk to me in that way, or I'll have to speak to professor Flitwick!' he had raised his voice and Jack could see people behind him, trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening.

'I didn't ask what you was, I asked who you are' Jack said, now standing too. 'And I don't care if you're some stupid prefect. You have no authority over me!'

Jack's voice had heightened as he spoke and the boy in front of him looked as furious as Jack felt. His lips were almost white and his eyebrows almost made a single line over his eyes.

'I am Alistair Sibbick and I do have authority to punish you for your rude behaviour' the boy almost shouted. 'Ten points from…'

The boy looked at Jack from top to bottom as he was trying to measure his length or remembering something about him. Jack couldn't understand why he was so angry. It was a public train and what power had this _Alistair Sibbick_ over him? And what did he mean with prefect? After some seconds the boy spoke again.

'What's your name?' he said, his voice now lower. 'And what house are you in?'

'My name is Jack Rose' Jack had to restrain himself for punching this Alistair in his face. 'And I'm not in any house! I'm on my way to Derby to start school, and you don't have any power to tell me what to do or what not to do on a public train'

The boy's eyes widened like Alpheba's had done and it looked like he was thinking rapidly. Behind him the people started whispering to each other. They sounded terrified, but Jack couldn't figure why. When no-one said anything Jack took his bag of the shelf, hung it over his shoulder and walked out of the compartment. The young people moved out of his way when he passed, staring at him as he was some dangerous monster. Jack gave them long looks and continued forward in the train.

After some minutes he opened a door to what he thought was the last carriage and started walking on, looking into the compartments. He looked into one and saw two women talking to each other, smiling. Good, Jack thought to himself. At least they wouldn't start shouting at him. He opened the door and walked in. Both the ladies stopped the conversation instantly and looked at Jack. He gave them a short look, hauled the bag up on the shelf and sat down on an empty seat. After some seconds one of the women spoke.

'Excuse me…' she said with a stern voice. 'Is there something you want?'

Jack shrugged, shook his head and mumbled a 'No'. The women exchanged looks before the first woman spoke again. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail and her almost black eyes seemed to scan Jack. Jack looked at the other woman. She was kind of chubby and had short curly grey hair and she gave Jack a puzzled smile.

'Students aren't allowed in the first carriage' the first woman said. 'Or do you have a question?'

Jack felt the anger build up inside him again and he jumped to his feet. The chubby woman lost her smile and now hade a look of confused scare. The other woman on the other hand looked angry.

'Yes, I have a question for you!' he almost shouted at the black-haired woman. 'Why does everyone keep calling me "student"? I am not a student of this wacky school you all seem to attend to. I'm on my way to Derby to get a new chance in life, and you all seem to want to ruin it for me. Leave me alone for crying out loud!'

The black haired woman jumped to her feet again, her pointed face looking furious.

'Do _not_ speak to a professor in that way, young man!' she said with a loud stern voice. 'I'll have to take ten points from…'

She stopped, like Alistair had done and looked at Jack with a puzzled anger. He then stretch to her full length and looked down at Jack.

'What house are you in, Mr…?' she said.

'Why do you care?' Jack shouted. 'As I said; I am NOT a part of you're stupid school!'

The anger dropped from the woman's face and now looked at Jack with total confusion. They stood like that for a few moments until Jack heard someone coming running through the corridor. The next second Alistair stood in the doorway, gasping for breath which told Jack that he had been running. He was just about to speak when he saw Jack and he silenced. It took some seconds before the woman realized that there was someone else in the compartment.

'What is it, Mr. Sibbick?' she asked, shaking of her confused look. 'Has something happened?'

Jack was stunned by how quick the woman changed from confusion to a fairly normal look.

'Professor… Vektor' Alistar said, still breathing heavily. 'He… he's…'

He held out a finger, pointing at Jack.

'He is _what_, Mr. Sibbick?' the woman asked looking from Alistair to Jack.

'Muggle!'

The chubby lady shrieked and looked from Alistair to Jack and then to the dark haired woman. Jack could see her hands shaking. The other woman, on the other hand, stood still and looked like she had been struck by lightning. Her lip started quivering and she stared at Jack. Jack, who had grown annoyingly tired of this, stared furiously back at her. After what seemed like ages, the dark haired woman turned her head back at Alistair in the doorway.

'Are you sure?' she asked and Jack could hear a hint of fear in her voice.

Alistair nodded and then turned his head to Jack. So did the dark haired woman and Jack could see that all her anger was had vanished. Instead she looked terrified by Jack's presence. And when she spoke she stuttered.

'W-what's your n-name boy?' she asked.

'Jack Rose' he answered, feeling a bit superior.

"'I see…' the woman said, looking around at the other woman and Alistair as if she was looking for help. 'Erhm… Well… I guess there's only one thing to do…'

She put a hand inside her robe and for a brief second Jack thought that she had a gun, but when he could see her hand again he saw a long, almost black piece of wood sticking out of her hand. Jack looked at it with a growing unpleasant feeling.

'What are you going to do, professor?' Alistair asked, looking at the thing in the woman's hand.

'I'm going to erase his memory' she answered, still looking at Jack.

Jack took a step backwards with a feeling of horror. Something told him that she wasn't joking and he desperately looked around the room as the woman took a step forward.

'Don't come close' he said, raising his fists. 'I warn you!'

The woman lifted her hand with the wooden stick in and pointed it straight at Jack. He took another step backwards, but felt the wall behind him and knew he was trapped.

'I'll punch you, I swear!' Jack shouted.

But the woman just raised her stick a bit more and opened her mouth.

'_Obliviate_' she said and did a flick with the stick, and instantly something blue broke free from the top of it, rushing towards Jack.

Everything that happened next seemed to move in slow-motion. The blue light came rushing towards him as the chubby woman drew her breath. Jack held up his hand towards the light in hope of stopping it. At the same time he screamed and looked away. He saw a flash of bright light through his closed eyes but nothing happened, at least not to Jack. But he felt the train stop suddenly and he almost fell over. He opened his eyes and looked around in the compartment.

In the middle the black haired woman stood with her stick still pointing at Jack, but she had a chocked expression and breathed hasty. Behind him the chubby woman looked around at the others with an odd smile as if she hadn't noticed what hat happened. Jack looked to the left and saw Alistair standing precisely still, as if he was petrified. It took a second then Jack realized that the boy _was_ petrified. His chest didn't move, he didn't blink and a layer of grey had covered his eyes.

Jack looked back at the dark haired woman and she met his eyes. Jack could see fear and chock rushing through her mind.


End file.
